Nightmares
by BlondeGinger711
Summary: Hermione gets set to the sub station and befriends Alex. When Alex gets a idea to learn magic at Hogwarts so she can keep it after the wizard compaction. What do Hermione and Justin do when Alex test's her hypnotist... ON HOLD, BUT WILL BE FINISHED!
1. Nightmare's

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Credits to J.K. Rowling and the maker's of Wizards of Waverly Place.**_

_Hermione's POV_

"Do you have any Dream less sleeping potions Madam Pomfrey?" I asked. I usually didn't take potion's it reminded me to much of the war when we took dream less potion's twice a day to help us stay away from nightmares. Now that Harry won I stay away from them because I didn't need them and didn't want to use them.

"Over there hon. It's on the left shelf on the right." Pomfrey said as she as cared to a sick patient. I made my way to the shelf talking the potion to the right leaving the hospital wing.

"Take care." Madame Pomfery called over her shoulder as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I passed my_ favorite_ teacher Trelawney.

"You are in great danger…" She said in a prophecy like voice. Ignoring her I when to the common room.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said joyfully just as I got into the common room.

"Hey!"

"Want to play chess? Harry went somewhere with Ginny." Ron said making a face whining.

"No thanks." I acknowledge. Yawning I making my way to the girls dorm as I poured half a tea spoon of dream less sleeping potion and swallowed, as I fell deeply fell asleep.

…..

"Harry, we have to destroy Voldemort, you're the last Horcrux…" The Girl screamed in her sleep as she tossed and turned. She had silky brown hair and rode's on with some sort of creast. "There has to be another way you can't surrender yourself. We can check the restricted books there has to be some spell..."

"So she's a wizard…" I acknowledged.

"He killed so much people… They forced Malfoy to kill Dumbledore, He took away his childhood making him work for the dark side… Voldemort isn't even human anymore…" She said rambling.

"Should we wake her up?" Jerry asked.

"Probably." Max said. "And tell her to make a sandwich." Alex added. Ignoring Her I shock the girl trying to wake her up.

"Harry? Ron? Ginny? I'm so sorry I keep getting nightmares even after the war." She said.

"War?" We asked.

"Huh? Where am I?" She questioned in a British accent as her eyes searched the room.

"Waverley place substation." Jerry answered.

"You can't be muggles." she said under her breath. "I know that this might sound crazy but do you believe in Magic?"

"Yeah want to see some?-" Max started.

"What would you say if we did?"

"I would ask if you heard of Hogwarts School of wizard and witch craft."

"Hogwarts? I heard of it a long time ago. Isn't it some wizardly school in Scotland?" Jerry asked in a confused voice.

"Exactly!" The girl said pulling out a couple of books from her bag. _Hogwarts a history_, _Quidditch thru the ages _and a potion book with moving pictures.

"Are you a wizard?" Harper asked.

"Witch." She corrected.

"Prove it." I demanded as she pulled out her wand. "Do some magic!" Rolling her eyes she muttered Lumos and a light aperred out of her wand.

"Anyone can do that." I muttered as I took my ward making some light. Apparently she heard me and she hissed Flipendo making me fly backwards hitting the wall.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Alex said catching her breath from laughing. "I like you! Can you do any other funny tricks?"

"Many." The girl replied. "Expecto Patronum!" She said as a Otter appeared out of her wand.

"What does it do?"

"Protects you from Dementors." She stated.

"What are they?"

"They guard Azkadan and suck away your soul and all your happy memories."

"Well you sound like you come from a place far away. Can you explain who you are and where you're from?" Jerry asked.

"Ohh..that's so rude of me. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said starting to explain where she came from.

**_A/N: Please R&R. I want to know if i should wright more and if people are acually reading this. ;) If I as long as the get more then 5 comments I'll wright a second chapter twice as long as this one. Thanks._**


	2. Girl talk

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Credits to J.K. Rowling and the maker's of Wizards of Waverly Place**_

_Hermione POV_

"So what you're saying is there was an evil nose-less person killing muggleborn's and half-blood's because of their blood status, even though he was a half-blood himself?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, but he had a whole bunch of death eaters to do the dirty work for him."

"That sounds better then cable! I can imagine little nose-less midgets with purple tiaras killing people right now!" Max hollered.

"He actually killed a lot of people. Harry became an orphan because of him."

"He was on the oprah show? LUCKY!" Max screamed as Alex laughed at max's stupidity.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Mrs. Russo told Alex.

"But…it's just so funny!" She responded choking with laughter.

"Your world is so different than ours…. You don't have wizard compactions and you use completely different magic then us. You have blood statues and an evil Dark lord who split his body into 7 pieces. Most of your people never even meet muggles…or whatever you call them." Justin muttered figeting with a newspaper I showed him. "What about you what blood status are you?" He asked a little bit louder. Instead of answering his question right away I took of my sweater showing him my arm. _Mudblood _was written on it from the time Ballatrix tortured me at the Malfoy Manor.

"Muggleborn?"

"Yup, and I'm proud of it."

"Were did you get that from?" Mr. Russo asked.

"This little gift was given to me-

"Santa Clause gave that too you?" Max asked bewilder. Rolling my eyes I continued.

"No! By a death eater called Bellatrix. She tortured me for information about Harry at the Malfoy Manor… We escaped but Dobby our house elf got killed. He saved us…." I said whispering the last sentence.

"So how much people died…?"Harper asked.

"Millions." I replied.

"This is horrible..." She said franticly as she paced around the room.

"But you still didn't tell us how you got here." Justin said.

"Well…I'm not really sure how I got sent here in the first place…" I Murmured.

"What did you do before you came here?" Justin Questioned.

"I took a dream less potion…."

"Dream less potion?" Mrs. Russo. "What does that do?"

"It makes you have no nightmares or dreams of any kind." I Laughed. Really how stupid were these people asking what a Dream less potion way?

"Oh, and I thought it made you dream less!" Max laughed at his so called joke rolling on the floor laughing.

"If you took the potion and the potion wasn't really the dream less potion, the potion could be meant for traveling…" Justin Babbled as no one was really listening to him. He paced back and forth having this professor look on his face. Walking up to him I popped his little bubble of 'I know everything'.

"I really doubt that. We have broomsticks, flew powder and we can use apparition." I told him in an I-Know-everything-and-you-don't look as Ron would call it. "I probably took a take cover potion or whatever it's called."

"A take cover potion?" He said acting like I made not scene. After just spending a hour here I knew that I didn't like this guy…..

"It's a potion some people took when the war was going on. When you took it you were sent to the least expected place so death eater won't find them. I personally think only cowards took them so they didn't have to fight." I sneered remembering how much people ran away during the war.

"So how will you get back to Hogwarts or Pigsfart, whatever you call it?"

"Hogwarts." I pointed out.

"Yeah…" Justin said.

"Do you have an owl I can borrow?" I asked Mr. Russo.

"No, what for." He questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"To send my friends a letter." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which it was. "I'll try to accio-ing one." I sighed.

"Accio messenger owl." I said as a Hogwart's school appered. "Wow, I didn't know my magic way so strong , that I could accio things overseas." I grinned as Harper looked wide eyed at me.

"Do you have any parchment and ink?" I asked.

"Would paper and a pen work?" Justin questioned.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alex! Go get some paper and a pencil!" Justin screeched.

"I'm busy! Go ask someone else" She Commanded as her shoes where kicked up on the table and she read a magazine. "Doesn't she have cute shoes?" She asked me. I always wanted to talk about shoes and clothing to other girls but I never got the chance to because of school and studying. Maybe a break from Hogwarts was a good idea. "Here" She said throwing me a notebook and a purple pen after a while.

"Thanks." I said writing a letter.

_**Dear Harry, Ginny & Ron,**_

_**I took a Dream less potion and now for some apparent reason I'm in New York! Don't worry luckily I meet a wizard family. They are home schooled magic and also go to muggle school, and only one sibling gets to keep their power's. Imagine what Malfoy would say**_. _**Go tell Dumbledore that I'm a Wizardly Place substation in New York. Owl me soon.**_

_**Hopefully seeing you soon.**_

_**Hermione**_

I tied the letter to the owl and put a heat spell over it so it won't freeze sending it outside. Remembering Alex's question I ansewed it.

"Yeah, but they would be better if the gray bows not black." I said giving her my honest option about the shoes.

"Yeah, just what I thought." She exclaimed. "Hey Harper what do you think?" She asked. Sooner than I expected all three of us were discussing clothes.

"We have to go get you some clothes." Alex announced. "It looks like you're going to be staying here for a while."

"I hate to admit it but Alex is right." Justin said joining our conversation. "How long are you going to be staying here?"

"Two weeks tops, nothing after that. I even doubt I'll stay 14 days. The only problem there is; how my friends and headmaster are going to locate me and get here without muggles seeing them."

"You can stay here until your frends come." Mrs. Russo said kindly.

"Thanks-"

"Ok then it's settled! We're going to the mall tomorrow!" Alex celebrated.

"What's so exciting about that? We go to the mall every day, that's what we practically did all summer so far!" Harper exclaimed punching the nearest pillow on the couch, just as Max yelled _temper problems_.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Alex asked ignoring Harper's statement.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well spill it out! Who? Where? How does he look like?" Alex Instructed.

"His name is Ron Weasley, he was my best friend since I was eleven. I would always go to his house during the summer with Harry. He has a really big family."

"Really? Who's in it?" Alex questioned. I smiled. I usually heard the other girls in the common room talk about guys, but I was never in their conversations. I never noticed how fun it is.

"Yeah. His mum and dad and 5 brothers not counting himself-"

"Whoa." Alex giggled out of no apparent reason.

"Ron also has a sister who's dating Harry. So there's Bill, Percy and Charlie and Fred and George the twins. Also Ginny. Sadly Fred died in the war."

"Ohhh…So how does he look like?"

"Ron has Red hair and blue eyes."

"Sounds hot. I dated a werewolf." She claimed. "But then things became complicated so we broke up." She said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." I comforted her.

"I'm dating Zeke." Harper said proudly. "He's Justin's best friend, he knows about magic too."

"More like the King of aliens." Alex laughed.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"YES! Come on Mya help he!" Alex said tolling a pillow in Harpers face.

"Not!"

"YES!" Alex and I screamed.

"Just a little bit." Harper admitted showing a small distance between her index finger and thumb. "This much!" She argued making me and Alex laugh hysterically.

"I can't wait to show you the mall!" Alex said grinning ear to ear. "Do you have any money you can use?"

"Yeah, I have a muggle credit card my parents gave me for emergencies, I haven't used it in years. There's probably a ton of money on it" I reassured her.

"I usually pretend I'm broke so I take Justin's and my dad's money." Alex laughed.

"Harper are you going to go shopping with us too?" I asked her.

"Of course! I live here with Alex because my parent's travel around the world performing."

"Really? In Hogwarts I practically live with my friends too 'cause it's a boarding school." I said.

"How can you stand that? You have to wear uniforms." Alex said shuttering of the thought of uniforms. I was about to point out that they weren't really that bad but I didn't.

"It's horrible!" I stated "But the school is great! It's like my second home."

"For me school is just a piece of junk. We learn 24/7 and then have summer to forget all that crap." Alex stated.

"What are you talking about Alex? You practically ever learn talk about doing homework. All you ever do is chat in the principal's office, sleep in class and get in detention. Then you use magic to get away from with it." Harper pointed out. I laughed. I was enjoying myself here at the substation just fine.

_**A/N: Just like I promised this chapter twice as long as the last chapter. ;) I also made up the take cover potion. Anyways can someone please tell me how Alex and Mason broke up? I know about the mortal not allowed to be with werewolf thing but why did he leave after that? **__**Ohh..yeah in my fanfiction Max was never Maxine. XD Well thanks for everyone that read this so far! _**R&R I would really appreciate it!**_**_


	3. Party rock!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Wizards of Waverly place and none of the songs mentioned in this chapter. ;)**_

_Hermione_

"Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time" Alex, Harper and I sang.

"And we gonna make you lose your mind." We screamed first pumping. Alex persuaded Harper and I to go to the disco with her…I have no idea how she snuck us out and personally I don't want to know.

"Isn't this a blast!" She stated not questioned. "AREN'T YOU HAPPY I SNUCK YOU OUT?" Alex screamed over the music.

"WHAT! YOU SNUCK US OUT? I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS LET US COME!" Harper shrieked. "We_ have_ to go back home!"

"Ohh…stop being such a party popper. It's not like Alex's brother will come _here _and bust us." I reassured her. "Come on have a good time." I said pulling Harpers hands and making her starting to dance.

"Yeah, Justin is such a loser he would never come here!" Alex said pulling us over to the side. "Let's take a break the next song will start soon." Alex said dragging us to the table with drinks. Alex poured herself some coke and getting me and Harper some Pepsi. I smiled I only stayed here a 4 hours and Alex already knew that I liked Pepsi more than coke.

"Come on my favorite song is on!" Harper demanded pulling us onto the dance floor." A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh!" She sang. "Come on join me!"She exclaimed.

"A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side." We started singing and that's what we did for the rest of the night. Thank god it's Friday because Alex doesn't have magic lessons tomorrow.

XxxxX

"Wow that was great Alex. No one caught us this time too!" Harper exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, it was EPIC!" I exclaimed. "Hey…but what do you mean by last time? You were caught once?" I asked.

"Yeah…Justin stormed in like OMG…I totally have a Déjà vu moment that he would storm in." Alex laughed. "Well that's probably because he always does." She said as we got to her house.

"Do you have the keys?" Harper asked a with grin screeched over her face.

"Yeah I do!" She pouted searching her purse.

"Well, I know you don't…you forgot them on the table. So_ I_ have them." Harper said tossing them over to Alex. "It's always like this…but once we got locked out for a night." Alex whispered to me as we went inside.

"Hey... Were you guys?" Max asked as he laid down on the couch reading a magazine.

"No where." All three of us replied automatically as Alex went to the kitchen and got us some muffins.

"Is green spelled with an m?" Max called behind us.

"Why…?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm writing a report for school and I need to know how to spell it! You know green like greeem." He said with a straight face.

"Yeah it spelled with a m and there's a L in there to. It's silent." I lied with a sly grin as Harper tried not to laugh.

"Thanks! That makes sense!" He agreed. "G-R-L-E-E-M."

XxxxX

"ALEX!" Justin screamed about 10 minutes after we told Justin how to spell green. "YOU WEREN"T AT THE DISCO AGAIN, RIGHT?" He hissed.

"What if I was?" She questioned calmly.

"I TOLD them not to let you in there again! I _specifically _asked them to ban you from there!" He argued.

"I'm sorry Justin, but banning me from the disco is like banning you from your _precious _library." Alex snickered. "And we all know that's impossible." Alex laughed sweetly.

"Is not!" He defended.

"Justin let's face it. No one can separate you and the library, your own room is like a library. So it's like banning you from there." Harper added.

"Is not!" Justin growled.

"Ohh..Justin did you just growl?" Alex laugh. "You look so mad! Come on Just justy wusty I was kidding! No need to get all werewolf on me!" Alex _LOL_-ed.

"I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid little games!" Justin began. "You think your all that! You ran around not caring about education and partying all the time. When I remind you to study you ignore me. When you get all pissed when you mess up, and your all 'Justin this'' Justin that' then you start apologizing and ask for my help. We have his stupid twisted brother & sister relationship. But you get on my nerve _all _the time. I try to hide it but sometimes I just want to explode! You probably think I'm crazy thinking I'm all bookworn this and that! I want to _help _you as a person in the real world. But you never accept it. You want to be the big think having all the guys caching afte–"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE-"Alex started.

"Let me finish! You're probably going to lose the wizard competition and have nothing else. I want _you_ to have a education! I want_ you_ to have a good job! I know I will survive in the future and Max will…be Max BUT you are a whole other story. In the next couple of years who will you be begging for help to? ME! And you know that?"

"What?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"I won't help you! I won't! You know why? I was helping you all this time but you never altercated it. I go around trying to help you but you think I hate on you! I tried to ban you from the disco because I wanted to help you focus on school!" Justin pointed out. He took a good look at Alex and left the room.

"Justin wait..." Alex practically pleaded as he left the room. "I never knew.."

_**A/N: Did you like it? Did anyone like Justin's outburst. LOL. Thanks for the people who reviewed, added my story to their favorites and story alerts! Anyways…Does anyone know the songs I used…Probably most of you know the first one? It's on the radio every 5 minutes where I live! BTW I just watched Deathly hallows it was EPIC! I cried when they showed snapes memories… **__**R&R**___


	4. New opportunities

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Wizards of Waverly place.**_

"_I won't help you! I won't! You know why? I was helping you all this time but you never altercated it. I go around trying to help you but you think I hate on you! I tried to ban you from the disco because I wanted to help you focus on school!" Justin pointed out. He took a good look at Alex and left the room. _

"_Justin wait..." Alex practically pleaded as he left the room. "I never knew..."_

XxxxX

**At Hogwarts**

_Harry's POV_

"Do you think this will work Professor Dumbledore?" I asked not really feeling certain.

"Positive!" He said with a sly smile. "Now Harry and Mr. Weasely I forgot to mention something in the letter in regards to the spell. The spell can only transport 1 person."

"So what you saying is that only one of us can go?" Ron asked.

"Yes and I'll leave that up to you two to decide who shall go. But keep in mind that the person going there must say the spell properly in order to go back." Dumbledore explained. "The spell to go there is 'praecessi ut locus qua EGO sum necessaries' which means to go to the place where I am needed in go back you must say ''redeoqua EGO belong' which means to go back where I belong." He finished. I turned to Ron not knowing what to do.

"So who's going to go?" I asked Ron. "If you want you can go. I won't really mind." I Knew Ron had and Hermione were dating

"You go mate! I won't remember that spell by any chance. Even if it's written down for me I'll lose it." Ron signed while running his hands though his hair.

"Umm…Sure!" I exclaimed not noticing how happy I was.

"Are you boys finished yet?" Dumbledore asked us.

"Yeah where ready…" I told him.

"So, which one of you is going?" Dumbledore asked us.

"I am." I informed him taking a few steps forward Dumbledore.

"Great. Here's a piece of paper with the second spell on it. Now just repeat the first spell after me, and. Praecessi ut locus qua EGO sum necessaries." He told me slowly. I tried to repeat the words as correctly as I can. I watched as everything disappeared around me just as I heard Dumbledore say. "If any of the wizards there would like to come and learn our magic, please transport them here with Hermione."

XxxxX

_Thump!_ I fell on to the ground. _Did I teleport correctly? Will I find Hermione?_ I thought as a voice behind me called out.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright you just fell from the sky!" A man asked me helping me off the ground.

"I'm fine." I said whipping the dirt of my clothing. "This is Waverly Place substation right?" I asked the man.

"Yes the one and only." He said proudly. "Would you like a sub?"

"No thanks. I'm looking for someone, I'm not sure is you know her…Her name is Hermione Granger. Did you see her by any chance."

"Ohh…So you're the famous Harry Potter? Hermione said so much about you! I'm Jerry by the way Alex's, Justin's and Max's father." Jerry said. "follow me, there probably be in the living room."

"Hermione mentioned me?" I said feeling flattered. "What did she say?"

"She told us you where one of her best friends and the boy-who-lived." Jerry replied as we went upstairs." ALEX!"

"I didn't do it! Max did!" She hollered.

"What did you not do…? Hermione's friend is here!" Jerry called out.

"So soon! That's unfair! Just when we where painting our nails." Alex sobbed.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called running downstairs followed by two other girls. "HARRY!" She said hugging me.

"So you're leaving now?" Another girl said sadly who had a weird looking hat on.

"Sadly.." Hermione started. It killed me to see Hermione separate with some of her girl friends. She mostly hanged out with Ron and I so she never got any other weird friends.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex stalled. I understand what she was doing so I asked her for some coke.

"So your wizards?" I began as we all sat in the kitchen.

"Yes, but we use different magic then you." A boy said as he entered the kitchen. "

"Ohh…Well if you're interested you can come to Hogwarts for a few months and try to use some of our magic. If you get good at it you can start Hogwarts from year one and stay in our community." I began.

"Really Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you think Dumbledore would let them?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Dumbledore actually told me to invite them to Hogwarts." I replied. "Imagine what Malfoy would say when he sees one of them." I laughed.

"Harry! I'm getting worried for you. You're getting worried sick about malfoy… again. Next thing you know your be killing him in the bathroom…again." She said with a perfectly straight face. I could tell my face turning red."Just kidding Harry! Just don't kill him." She laughed. "I told you that it happened." She told Alex. "So Harry…What your saying is that they could come?"

"All four of them can come if they want!" I told her.

"Ohh..I can't I'm not a wizard." The girl with the crazy hat said. "I'm friends with the Russo family for a long time so I know there secret."

"Well…I don't know if you can come then Hogwarts is only visible to people with magic." I told her sadly.

"Thanks all right. I'm Harper by the way." Harper said.

"Well, I think this is a great opportunity for you Justin." Jerry said turning his head to the boy standing next to the door.

"I want to go dad!" Alex pleaded.

"Alex…I don't really think you should…You can't even do the pay attention to my lessons. I really doubt you're do well there." Jerry stated.

"Daaaaddd! Maybe I'm going to do well there. A new environment will do me well!" Alex pleaded. "Hermione even taught me _lumos _and _Nox _spells!She claimed._"Lumos" _Alex said and just like that a light appeared at the end of her wand. "_Nox_." She said and the light disappear.

"I think Alex could do most of the other spells in Hogwarts is she can do_ Lumos_ and_ Nox_. Most people spend at least a few hours to learn their first spell. Exept Hermione she's the brightest witch out age." I assured them.

"See Dad, he said I can go! Plleeeassse!" She begged.

"Well Alex, I can see that Hermione's influence did a good job on you…You can go if you want…" Jerry told her just as his wife muttered _YES_! "Just don't make any trouble there." He warned.

"I'll go two I would want to meet some other wizards." Justin informed us.

"I'll stay here! I have a life mission to teach everyone how to spell green. Everyone's crazy. They need to learn how to spell. Thanks to Alex and Hermione I found my life calling!"

"We should get packing…" Alex started.

"Your be needing at least 5 muggle sets of clothes. Your be given school uniforms at Hogwarts." I told them as they rushed upstairs to pack their clothing.

**A/N: LOL, Sorry my Latin isn't very accurate. I used google translate. Anyways…Alex and Justin are going to Hogwarts! I wanted to make a love triangle Harry/Hermione/Justin. But I figured that Ron already like Hermione so I already had a love triangle. So who do you think I should pair Alex with? I was thinking Harry or George… **

**Purpleprincess77: Thanks, ;) Yes the songs where Party Rock anthem and a year without rain. **

**Thewondermagicalme: Thanks for the information; I'll be looking for that episode. Yeah I can't sign in on my other computer it had so much viruses! I'm on my laptop right now.**


	5. The Sorting Hat

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Wizards of Waverly place.**_

"_I'll stay here! I have a life mission to teach everyone how to spell green. Everyone's crazy. They need to learn how to spell. Thanks to Alex and Hermione I found my life calling!" _

"_We should get packing…" Alex started._

"_Your be needing at least 5 muggle sets of clothes. Your be given school uniforms at Hogwarts." I told them as they rushed upstairs to pack their clothing._

XxxxX

_Alex_

"So we're going to go to Hogwarts together!" I exclaimed as me and Hermione where packing my clothes.

"Yeah, isn't that exciting?" Hermione replied gleefully.

"There's only one problem…I have to to get average marks and if I fail a class I get sent back." I sad sadly. "Thankfully it's just average, If I get my F's into a C I can stay."

"That's good, but in Hogwarts we have O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's we get marked differently. O for outstanding E for Exceeds Expectations and A for Acceptable. If you get an O you passed. In some classes you need at least an O or E. Then there's P for poor, D for dreadful and T for Troll."

"You can get marked as a Troll? AWSOME!" Max hollered from the hallway.

"Actually no one really knows if troll is a real mark. It's a myth." Hermione told me.

"If I didn't have to pass all my classes, I would go see if T really is a grade." I smiled. "What grades do you get?" I asked her.

"I got 11 O's and 1 E." She told me. I couldn't even hear a bit of boasting like Justin does when he gets good grades. Justin…won't even talk to me now. Don't think Justin… He's probably right. He'll win the wizard competition….

"Hermione?" I asked her.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Everyone in your world gets to keep their magic right?" I noted. Hermione shock her head meaning a yes. "So if I learn you're magic then can I keep it even if I lost the wizard compaction? Then get a job in your community?" I asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. You said that when you lose the compaction you lose your magical ability…But if you master my magic, I'm pretty sure you can keep it. There's a 60% 40% that you can." She said as I grinned. "But to make sure we would have to ask Dumbledore our Headmaster."

"I'm ready." I told Hermione as I finished packing my backpack."Let's get ready to Rumble!" I said as Hermione burst out laughing.

"Bye Harper! I'll miss you." Alex told her giving her a big hug. "I promise to write to you"

"Yeah, I'll write to you too." I said giving her a hug.

"What do you mean?" Harper laughed. "You can't even write a note saying you're going to go out for the night."

"Don't worry I'll find the time." I assured her. "You're my best friend after all."

"Redeoqua EGO belong" Harry said as we slowly disappeared.

"Woah! This place is huge!" I told Hermione.

"This is only Dumbledore's office wait till you see the great Hall!" Hermione acknowledged.

"It's dinner." Time Harry said checking his clock. "We should go to the great Hall and talk to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well what are we waiting for?"I asked.

"Yeah, let's go Harry." Hermione agreed."Alex and Justin still have to get sorted." She grinned at me. "What house do you think your be in?" She asked as we made our way to the great Hall.

"Hopefully I'll be in Gryffindor. I think slytherin would suit me best, but I don't want to go there." I replied.

"Don't worry is you don't want to go there, you won't. The sorting hat said that Harry should be in slytherin but he didn't want to go there." He assured me.

"Well that's a relief." I pointed out as we entered the great Hall. The Great hall was enormous and it looked awesome. Too bad Harper wasn't here." Your right this place is huge!" I whispered to Hermione.

"Hello Miss Granger and Mrs. Potter, about time you should join us. Who did you bring with you?" Dumbledore asked politely and kindly.

"This is Alex Russo and Justin Russo her brother. I meet them when I was away…Harry said it that you said it would be alright to bring some wizards that I meet." Hermione started.

"Yes that is indeed what I said. Continue please."

"Well, Alex and Justin use different magic from us, but I learn Alex_ lumos_ and _Nox_."

"Alright then, it would be better if we discussed this later. Can you two show us any of your magic, Mrs. Russo?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of corse." I replied. I quickly muttered a spell changing Hermione's Clothing to match mine.

"I taught Hermione some spells to." I added.

"Very well then. You two should get sorted now." He smiled as Hat appeared. "Just put on the Hat and your get sorted into a house." He said as the Hat burst into song.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

"Justin will probably be a Ravenclaw ." I whispered to Hermione.

"ALEX RUSSO!" The hat called out as I went up to it and put it on. _Hmm… A cunning mind. Your very stubborn….Slytherin would do you well. _No I don't want to go there please put me somewhere else._ Well if you don't want to go to slytherin, Hufflepuff won't do you well and Ravenclaw is out of the question. GRIYFFINDOR! _Thanks. I walked up to Hermione and Harry and sat beside them.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasely I'm a year younger then Harry & Hermione. I'm Harry's girlfriend." A girl with red hair told me. "And this is Ron."

"Hi I'm Alex-"

"JUSTIN RUSSO!" The hat called.

"I bet you he'll be in Ravenclaw." After a few seconds of thinking the hat called out RAVENCLAW!

"You know your brother really well." Ginny said. "I have 6 brothers."

"Oh yeah, Hermione told me about you and your family." I replied.

"Really? So how is it like where you live?" She asked me.

"Well, We have wizard competitions. Only one of the siblings in the family get to keep their powers and the other's lost them."

"Wow! Here everyone keeps there powers." Ron said.

"I wonder if I learn your magic, would I be able to keep them after the competitions."

"I don't know but you should ask Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"We still have to show Alex around the castle. Thankfully it's Saturday tomorrow." Hermione noted.

**A/N: Two chapter's in one day. Phew. So who should Alex be with? Don't worry the Jumione is coming in the next chapters. They can't be all lovey dovey after only living in the same house for 2 days. I have a plan. *Evil laugh* Please R&R I would really appreciate it. More reviews means longer chapters. LOL **


	6. Reveling the secrets

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Wizards of Waverly place.**_

_**A/N: LOL. I"M SO SORRY I POSTED MY DRAMIONE FANFICTION BEFORE THIS ONE BY MISTAKE! If you want to can cheak it out. It's calle Alone.**_

"_Well, We have wizard competitions. Only one of the siblings in the family get to keep their powers and the other's lost them."_

"_Wow! Here everyone keeps there powers." Ron said._

"_I wonder if I learn your magic, would I be able to keep them after the competitions."_

"_I don't know but you should ask Dumbledore." Ginny said._

"_We still have to show Alex around the castle. Thankfully it's Saturday tomorrow." Hermione noted._

Hermione's POV

"Morning!" I told Alex as I woke up out of bed. Today I would be showing Alex around the castle with Ginny and Harry. Ron would tag along to if he finds some time to separate with his food. "What are you doing so early up?" I asked her. I usually woke up earliest of all the girls.

"I feel bad about leaving Harper all alone…It's like I'm abandoning her so I'm writing her a letter." She started. "Even Max won't be there now." Alex signed.

"What? Max is coming?" I yawned.

"Yeah…After trying to spread his message of how to spell green he searched it up in the dictionary…or well paid someone to do it." She laughed. "He's coming tomorrow."

"Are you ready for the tour of the castle?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I can't wait." Alex grinned. "What does the Hogwarts motto mean anyways?" She asked me.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." I replied to her putting on my sweater. "Have you decided what class's you're going to take?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take Transfiguration, D.A.D.A, Potions, Flying and Care of magical creatures. Also Astronomy." She told me. "Let's go meet up with Harry, Ginny and Ron." She stated as we went upstairs.

"No guys can come up to our dorm unless we go with them." I told Alex as we went down the stairs. She should know that before she tries to sneak guys in "Then the stairs turn into a slide." I finished as we meet up with our friends.

"Hey Hermione & Alex." They welcomed.

"Hey guys." We replied. "So let's show Alex to the great hall." I said as we got to the stairs.

"You should watch out for them." Harry said eyeing the stairs. "They move around. In the morning you should take the left one and you you're be near the great hall." He explained. We walked a little bit and showed Alex a corridor to the right.

"Take that one to go to Muggle study's but you don't have to worry you don't have that class." Ginny stated as we walked into the great Hall. "There's 4 tables, one for each house the one on the left is Gryffindor then Hufflepuff is next to us. Next to them is your brother's house Ravenclaw and then there's Slytherin."

"Hermione already told you about the snakes right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Alex assured him.

"Taking about snakes, look who's coming." I said as Malfoy headed our way.

"Hello, Scar head, Poor gingers who don't afford a name, and Mudblood know it all." He sneered. "And new girl."

"And you must be the famous bouncing ferret I heard about." Alex said sarcastically. "Do you perform for money?" She asked. "You look like you need new clothes these one's are old." She assumed pointing to Malfoy's silk robes. Malfoy was about to speak back but I interrupted him.

"And buy a new personality when you're at it." I said as me and the others walk away laughing.

XxxxX

We already showed Alex where all the classroom's where and the washrooms."Now for the fun part." Ron said slyly. "We get to show you all the secret passage ways that most people don't know."

"We should start of from the Room of Requirement." I began the others agreed. "It's located on the 7th floor over there." I said as we walked over there. "To walk in you have to say what you need three times, we use to practice magic here in 5th year. Remember Alex, I told you about Dumbledore's army?" I acknowledged as we walked in.

"Malfoy had a mission from the death eaters last year to fix this cabinet." Harry said pointing to it as we looked around the room.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Alex laughed."Is it like a storage room or something?" She said wandering around the room looking at several objects.

"Probably." Ginny answered.

"What's next?"

"The passage to Hog head's bar." Ron said lading us farther into the RoR. "It's nothing special though, we should go to check out the passage way to Hogsmeade," Ron suggested as we headed for the fourth floor.

"Hey, Guys what Hogsmeade?" Alex asked.

"It's a wizard village that 3rd years and up are allowed to go to on some weekends. There's store's like Zono's joke shop and Honeydukes, Fred and George opened up a joke shop there when Fred was alive, now George runs it." Ron explained as we got into Hogmeade. "There's a passage at the statue near the D.A.D.A classroom to the cellar in Honeydukes .Let's get over there."

"Wow, Ron I didn't know your where so smart." Ginny laughed. "When it comes from something other than food." She added. We headed to the D.A.D.A classroom and found the statue and whispering Disendiun entering the cellar.

"Well were here." I said as. As we all went inside the cellar. "Let's get in." I whisper. "Before Filch catches us." We walked in as we started at the scenery we were at Hogmeade in a candy shop.

"Let's take some." Harry said throwing some gallons into the table. "I got in covered." We each took some candy and headed back.

"What is this stuff?" Alex asked as she ate some all flavored beans."Eww, this one tastes like beans."

"There all flavored beans." I laughed."Be careful I swear I ate spinach flavored once." I warned as we laughed.

"Here's a short class to the great Hall." Ginny said as we walked around the hallways of Hogwarts. "You lean the statue a bit and it opens up." She explained as we walked through. "And it takes us directly below us by one floor."

"The kitchens are nearby from heard." I told them. "Want to go check it out?"

"Sure." Harry agreed leading the way as we got to a picture with a fruit salad. "You have to tickle the pear and it opens up for you." He said as we walked in. The house elf's where cooking and cleaning as we got inside. They were probably making lunch.

"I'm Pippi how can I help you?" A house elf who had a nice dress on asked.

"I like your dress Pippi!" I told her as I started a conversation. House elf's should have rights…They don't even get paid for the work they do. I thought.

"Thanks you miss."

"What do you guys want?" I asked them. "I'm getting kind of hungry.." I muttered under my breath. "Can I have a beef sub please?" I told Pippi.

"I'll have the same." Alex agreed. "Extra tomatoes for me, please." She added.

"I'll have some chicken soup and Ron and Harry would like some fish and chips." Ginny told her. "And we will each have a butterbeer." She added. Pippi and the some other house elves got to work as we found a table and sat down.

"Here you go." Pippi said giving us our order, as we thanked her.

"So do you think you can find your way around Hogwarts now?" Ron asked as he ate his fish and chips. "It was a little confusing when we just got here to." He admitted.

"I think I'll be fine if I stick around you guys." Alex assured us.

"We should invite your brother to hang out with us sometimes." Harry said. "His name is Justin, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…But I have a little problem. You see he won't talk to me now." Alex began. "Not like he talked too much before anyways." She laughed nervously.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she ate some of her chicken soup."Did you guys get into a fight of something?" She suggested. "I always do sometime. 6 brother's what do you expect?"

"You could say we got into a fight…again." Alex sighed.

"Well you can go talk to him later today don't worry about it now." Harry said calming her down.

XxxxX

_Later on that day_

I went to the library as usual, I wanted to start on my Potion's assignment and do a extra page or two for extra credit. I sat down doing my work as someone approached me.

"Excuse me." I heard a man's voice ask me. "Your Alex's friend Hermione." He asked as I looked up and saw Justin.

"Yes." I replied politely.

"I need help hoe to find a book here." He started. "I never was at a magical library before." He asked me.

"Oh…alright." I said standing up. "The potion's books are over here." I said pointing to the shelf behind me." Then Transfiguration and apparition textbooks are next to the tables." I said walking over there with Justin. "Here are some books about flying like 'Quidditch Through the Ages'." I said showing him the shelf. "And there are more textbooks and books over there to the left side. There are muggle books and literature on the other side of the library. And then there's the restricted section." I informed him.

"Restricted section?" He asked me.

"Yes you need a pass from a teacher to get one of them or sneak it out, but that won't work that well because they start screaming." I replied coming back to my seat as he joined me after. "So how do you like your house so far?" I asked him after we both started our homework.

"I like it a lot. I can do my work in piece but it's kind of weird not having my family disturb me every 5 minutes." Justin said truthfully.

"You can come hang out with Alex and my friends, sometimes if you want." I told him. "Maybe you can come with us to Hogmeade if you want." I said.

"Well, I'll tag along sometimes. I might need a break from all this work." He replied. "What are you working on?" He asked me.

"My potion's assignment. What about you?" I asked.

"Charms." He replied. "Do you take that class?"

"Yeah, I share it with Hufflefuff's." I told him. "Well I better get going now; my friends want to teach Alex how to play exploding snap." I sighed. "I really hate that game."

"Well, bye." Justin said, I had a feeling we would be meeting here more often I thought.

_**A/N: Well this chapter is longer than the last one. Well Alex got her tour secret passage ways in Hogwarts… and Jumione! Jumione it sound so weird, eh? Or is that just me? Hertin? That sounds like some drink now…*Fail*Anyways, thanks for everyone one who reviewed you really made my day. Please R&R! **_


	7. The arrival

"_Yeah, I share it with Hufflefuff's." I told him. "Well I better get going now; my friends want to teach Alex how to play exploding snap." I sighed. "I really hate that game." _

"_Well, bye." Justin said, I had a feeling we would be meeting here more often I thought._

Justin's POV

I started making my way to the Ravenclaw common room. Well this was quite the day. I tried to find my way back there just like that kid Terry Boot told me. I had no such luck. 'Maybe I'll go back to the library to ask for directions.' I thought as I made my way back. I saw Hermione just coming out of the library in a fast pace. She turned left and made her way to a wall, as Aex appeared.

"It's bloody time!" She told Hermione as she fixed her hair. "I want to learn how to play exploding snap." She laughed as she dragged Hermione to the way.

"Alright." She sighed as they walked thought a hallway. I waited a few minutes after they walked away and make my way to the Hallway; which wasn't there. 'Strange.' I thought. As I once again tried to make my way back to the common room. "Open up." I asked as I finally got there.

"Solve the riddle!" The door commanded. As he spoke. "_I divide students that come and go. It's an arrangement that cannot be changed. I sort them equally depending on their skills. Fitting them in with plenty changes. I look for courage and sly skills, even loyalty and the brains. What I see you may not know, but is just the beginning of your journey._" What was he talking about? A journey? I was sure I wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. I thought as some first year came behind me and sighed.

"They mean the sorting hat." He sighed as the door swag open.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked in. _That was wrong with me?_ I thought as I splatter down on a couch._ I should be able to do all these spells… Last night when I practiced I couldn't even do __Lumos and Nox, and the worst thing is that Alex can… I hated to admit this but I needed some help. Just who should I ask?_

_Hermione's POV_

"Are we done yet?" I asked for what seemed to be the 50th time.

"Come on Hermione…" Ron practically begged. "One more round? You only played one anyways; you just sat there and watched us play." He stated.

"I have studying to do, I can't go fooling of. I did that when I was in New York." I sighed as rolled my head around my shoulders. "Slughorn gave us this huge essay, which I have to finish. Don't you guys have to too?"

"Umm…" Ginny started as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Well….I kind off didn't even start it yet." Ron added as he looked away.

"WHAT IT WAS GIVEN TO US TWO WEE-"

"Who wants another gave of exploding snap?" Harry budded as tapped his finger nail's agent the table... "Plus weren't you _just_ at the library?"

" Harry…." I began. "I simply don't have time for this, and I never said I'm going to the library. I just said I needed to study." I pointed out. "Seriously you guys, whenever it gets to homework you try but always…" I began. "How do I say this….Well fail?"

"That's not true!" Ron acknowledged.

"Sure it not." I replied as I took some of my books and moved over to a red armchair. "Like I said before; I have to study." Just as I finished half a page of my essay I remembered a conversation me and Alex had earlier. "Hey Alex." I called back to them as they paused there game and looked at me. "Isn't Max coming today?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Dumbledore's going to bring him to the astronomy tower before dinner."

"Isn't that like in 10 minutes?" Ginny asked glancing at the muggle watch I gave her.

"Well we better should be getting going." Harry pointed out as we slowly made our way to Astronomy tower.

...

"We were waiting here for over 10 minutes…" Ron complained. "And I'm hungry."

"I think there be here any second…" Harry gleefully.

"Or no-" _PLOP!_

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked just as Ron cried. _'bloody hell.'_ And practically jumped 2 feet up.

"Intruding the great Max-a-mind!" A voice doomed.

"Yeah, that's my brother…Max." I heard Alex sigh just as he appeared. "Just ignore him…."

" ALEX!" He laughed. "Ho hun!" He laughed again like a mad man with a fake French accent. "Long time no sees mon ami!"

"Max…we are not in France." Alex acknowledged pooping his bubble of _dreams_? "Where are we exactly again?"

"Scotland." I pointed out.

"Nessie here I come, baby!" Max chanted. "Better then the language of romance…" He added as Harry, Ginny and Ron gave him weird looks.

"Just..Ignore him." Alex added once again. "Please."

"Does he have…metal problems….Should we stay away from him." Ron asked eyeing him once again.

"No…He's perfectly safe." Alex reassured him. As we watched Max dance and sing something that sounded like a 'being tamed' and 'DNA.'

"I wonder what house he'll be in." Harry asked as Max exclaimed "SLYTHERIN AMIGO"S! HOUSE OF THE BEAST"S!"

"I really doubt that's happing.' Ginny laughed as we sat there and watched Max.

…

"So are you ready?" Ginny asked as we entered the great hall after giving Max a tour of the castle. "You're going to get sorted."

"Really, the chose is either Gryffindor or Slytherin…I wouldn't want to go to Hufflepuff because I heard they had no souls…" He muttered under his breath.

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. "You got it all wrong. Slytherin's are the ones without souls."

"Hmm…I didn't really hear anything good about them since I came…" He said with a thinking expression on his face. "How odd…."

"What about Ravenclaw?" I asked. "You're brother's there."

"Well that's the whole problem." He stated. "But I can get in there anyways." Max boasted. "I'll own those noods in their own game of chess!"

"Right…" Alex and I replied.

"Well are you going to get sorted or what?" Ron asked as we finally walked in as Dumbledore started.

"MAX RUSSO!" The sorting hat roared.

"Am I going to be weaseling that thing?" Max asked.

"NOOO!" We hissed.

"Just put in on." Harry advised as Max walked over to it as murmur's filled the great hall. Just as he put it on the rest of us walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared after a few minutes.

"That was easy." Max said as he joined as, and all was well.

…

"What classes did you take?" I asked Max as we sat down for breakfast the next morning.

"I won't be taking class, I'll be teaching them….But until then I took all of Alex's classes, since I'm going to be in the same year as you guys."

"Epic." Ron said as owls came dashing down.

"MAIL." Someone screeched as one owl landed next to my plate.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as I examined the letter. It looked like a muggle one that was written in a quill.

"I don't know…" I said as I opened it up.

_Dear Hermione G,_

_I'm Alex's brother, Justin. I was just wondering if you would help me practice my magic, because lately I was having some trouble. I heard you're the best in our grade and the only person that knows at least half then you is Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't really want to be asking someone like him….Well if you're not busy we could meet up at the library, I'll be there before dinner tomorrow , Monday and Tuesday. Or you can just owl me back. Thank you. _

_Justin Russo. _

The only question ringing in my head was; _why so formal?_

_**A/N: Sorry I update so slow, I had an all nighter with my besties and I was so tired plus I had writer's block. =' (Then there's my sister and her 'Skipping show.' BTW I believe that I made Max a bit OOC….Anyways Please R&R, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **_

_._


End file.
